tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Swan
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. |turned = April 15 2006 |age = |actualage = |creator = |alias = * Jack * Jackie (by ) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'5" |hair = Curly brown |eyes = * Whisky brown (as a human) * Crimson (as a newborn) * "Absinth" green (drinking fairy blood) |skin = Light |family = * Nyla Swan (née Fairchild) (wife, Becky's verse) * (father) * (mother) * (née Swan) (sister) * (brother-in-law) * (niece) * (stepfather) * (maternal grandmother) ♰ * (maternal grandfather) ♰ * (paternal grandfather) ♰ * (paternal grandmother) ♰ * Victor Swan (paternal uncle) ♰ * Thelarán (father-in-law) * Eiru (mother-in-law) |abilities = * Basic vampire abilities * Exceptional self-control * Enhancements from fairy blood |language = English |special = |job = * Graduate student at ( - ) * Waiter at the Forks Grand Hotel restaurant ( - ) |loyalty = *Forks Police Station * * Forks Grand Hotel restaurant * Forks High School Orchestra |hideg = jsjsj |descended from = }} Jackson "Jack" Ernest Vivian Swan is the younger twin brother of (née Swan), born 32 minutes past midnight on September 14 1987. He's the youngest son of and . When his parents divorced Jack remained living with his father, while Bella went to live with her mother. Like Bella, Jackson would always spend some time with his sister and mother over the summer, but it's fairly clear that Jack still feels somewhat abandoned by his mother, whose carefree attitude Jack felt extended to not caring about him. Jack was suspicious of , due mainly to the fact he found his behaviour toward his sister to be creepy and concerning, rather than romantic. He explained it as a " vibe". Responsible and sensible beyond his years, he frequently urged Bella to be careful, and the twins had an agreement to send the "chilli emoji" ��️ if either of them felt they were in danger and the other would get their father, an agreement he had already come to with his father. He's close friends with , whom, like Bella, he's known since childhood. However, unlike Bella the two remained friends throughout their young lives, as Jack never moved away. He also had Nyla Fairchild, a fairy, as a close friend since early childhood. Otherwise, however, Jack is considered a bit of a loner, "away with the faires" so to speak. Lacking a lot of friends at school, the boy instead tended to spend his lunchtimes reading by the woods. At the age of nine he decided he also wanted to start learning to play the . This caused a pretty gruelling few months for Charlie, but after those were done Jack started to become more and more skilled. By the time he was in High School he was very talented. He was in the school orchestra, as well as well as a small folk duo with Nyla, allowing him to show off his skills in the form of murder ballads and violin solos. It also, however, lended to his reputaton for being "away with the fairies". Jack and Charlie seem to have a stronger bond than Bella and Charlie do, possibly because Jack was raised by his father and therefore their dynamic has had more time to develop. Jack and his dad share a similar personality, sense of humour and a love of classic rock. Other than that the two visually lack many similar interests and appear very visibly different, given Jack's showy dress style versus Charlie's lack of concern for anything like that. Over the course of the series and prior to, it's clear that Jack has had trouble when it comes to finding someone to date on the long term, seeming to be dating a different boy or girl and "seeing how it goes" whenever asked about it. He'd usually meet them in , which appeared to be concerning to Charlie, though he insisted he was "careful" and as he was 18 by this point there was little Charlie could do to stop him. It was during , on one of these outings to Seattle, when Jack found himself captured by his prospective date, sending a fleet of scared texts to his father in panic before going completely silent. During this time, his friends and family were left to wonder the worst. Nyla, was also searching for him, found Jack after several days tracking, and rescued him. It turned out he had been turned and then captured by , after enticing him at and under 21s evening at a bar called the "Golden Rainbow" in order to make him join the , unaware he had any connection to Bella. However, Nyla searched frantically and tirelessly for her best friend for about a month before she managed to track the army's hideout down. Once there, Nyla managed to recuse Jack and his new friend . Jack and Fred attempted to persuade their friend to come, but she insisted on staying with her "mate" . While Nyla fled with Jack back to Forks, Fred decided to leave to explore the world. She soon assured Charlie that, while he couldn't be home right now, Jack was alive (sort of) and safe. Just like both his father and sister, Jack possesses a natural immunity to the mental powers of vampires. Though, like his father, the ability is far less strong in him. He is portrayed by in the movie adaptations. Biography Early life ''Twilight'' ''New Moon'' ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' ''Eclipse'' ''Breaking Dawn'' Etymology Trivia *Jackson despises his two middle names with a burning passion, fairly given that they're "Ernest" and "Vivian". *Jack is the only person to appear in all of the books including The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. References Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight OCs Category:Twilight Humans Category:Twilight characters Category:Swan Family Category:Mental Shield Category:Forks Grand Hotel Staff Category:Grace01121922 Category:TWI ShotgunsAndSass Category:Vampires Category:Twilight Vampires Category:Forks Residents Category:Forks High School Graduates Category:Forks residents Category:Forks high school students Category:Waiter